Lejos de ti
by Arielle9345
Summary: "¿Cómo puedo tenerte tan cerca y al vez tan lejos? ¿Por qué tiene que ser este mi destino? Te amo, más una computadora esta entre nosotras y nuestro amor." Un prohibido amor con miles de barreras de por medio. ¿Podrá este cariño florecer? YURI Miku x Luka
1. Introducción

**POV Luka**

Un día que todo se repite, un día más que estoy lejos de ti. Siempre sucede esto y como desearía que fuera una horrible pesadilla y al despertar en serio tenerte frente a mí, no que ahora solo te leo. Mi corazón palpita aun por ti, a pesar de los kilómetros de distancia.

Mis amigas han querido apoyarme durante todo este tiempo, diciendome que algún día nos podremos ver frente a frente, más sigo sufriendo a pesar de lo que dicen. Tú, mi verdadero y único amor. _O eso es lo que quiero pensar._

Todos los días hablo contigo más quiero sentirte a mi lado,no solo ver una computadora en vez de tu rostro. Quiero verte, quiero sentirte. Dioos quiero conocerte a ti, mi lejano amante.

**POV ?**

Todos los días es el mismo cuento, cada que me fijo en esa mirada de tus fotos, me vuelvo loco, pues quiero tenerte a mi lado, sentir tus bellos labios junto a los míos, más cada que despierto ò vuelvo a la realidad me percato que eso solo ocurrira en mis profundos sueños.

Odio la distancia, odio los kilometros, odio no estar junto a ti, pues creo que esto es un amor de verdad que nunca sentí con nadie antes. _Aunque siempre digo eso. _Pues me encuentro "lejos de ti."

**POV ?**

Siempre, todos los días desde que conoces a esa persona y te volviste su pareja no dejas de hablar sobre ella todo el tiempo. Por un momento lo creí tierno y te apoyé, más poco a poco el dolor que sentía en mi pecho cada que tocabas ese tema no me permitó seguir apoyandote.

Ahora detesto cada que te acercas al computador en nuestras pequeñas clases para buscar una forma de hablar con ese ser. Detesto cada que veo que escribes te amo frente al teclado. Veo como te aleja deel mundo tu pequeña ilusión y me siento "lejos de ti"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hola a todos, vengo aquí presentandoles mi nueva historia. Digamos que me gusta ser versátil y por ello decidi escribir una historia de este genero. Vienen vacaciones, así tendré tiempo para escribir (espero.) Por lo tanto espero sus reviews de que tal quedo *nervios*.<span>**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Arielle**


	2. ¿Cómo inicia todo?

**POV Luka**

Oigo la alarma del despertador por quinta vez y por fin mi cuerpo me permite alcanzar mi teléfono para apagar ese molesto ruido, aprovechando también para ver la hora que es. ¡7:45 de la mañana! Dios mío voy a llegar tarde y no puedo faltar porque estamos a punto de tener exámenes. Rápidamente me tomo una ducha de 5 minutos para después cambiarme al uniforme de la escuela y dejar mi cabello completamente suelto, de todas formas se secara dentro de un rato. Bajó las escaleras y prepararme para salir cuando me encuentro a mi hermano Luki que también estaba apurado para llegar a su trabajo; la empresa queda cerca de mi escuela así que deberé convencerlo para que me llevé.

-Ni-san ¿puedes llevarme a la escuela por favor?

-Lo siento pequeña, pero yo también debo llegar al trabajo para una reunión y se me hizo tarde.

-¡Pero trabajas en la empresa de papá! A ti seguramente no te pasará nada, en cambio a mi me van a reportar en la escuela y mis padres me van a castigar de nuevo, por favor.

Tuve que poner una cara triste para que mi hermano me ayudará y así conseguir lo que quería. Realmente odio hacer eso, aunque solo me muestro así de tierna con el y unas cuantas personas más.

-De acuerdo Rosita, te llevaré esta vez pero me debes una.

Realmente detesto que me llame así, pero no podía reclamarle por lo que subí al auto sin ninguna queja. No es que realmente me preocupen los exámenes pero debo dar un promedio aceptable a mi familia para no ser una vergüenza y exactamente en la escuela es donde tengo ayuda y no me refiero a los profesores. Además si me quedó en casa no puedo estudiar pues no dejó las redes sociales para chatear, especialmente con alguien.

-¡Ya llegamos! Anda que vas cinco minutos tarde y yo también no llegó.

-De acuerdo, ya me bajó. Nos vemos luego ni-san.

Me bajó lo más veloz que puedo del carro en dirección a la puerta rápidamente para llegar a mi salón. Genial, el maestro ya llegó y esta la puerta cerrada. Abro la puerta con cuidado y pido permiso para llegar.

- Llega tarde de nuevo señorita Megurine. Un retardo más y deberé reportarla.

-Perdone profesor Kiyoteru ¿puedo pasar?

-Supongo que si, acabamos de iniciar el repaso. Vaya a su asiento.

Me dirijo al fondo del salón tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible aunque no puedo evitar unas miradas, especialmente de parte de tres pares de ojos. Tomó asiento y aprovechando que ese era de los pocos temas que conocía decidí tomar un pequeño descanso, recordando la razón por la que me desvelé y estaba tan cansada...

?: Oye, te tengo una pregunta.

L: Pregunta lo que quieras, cariño.

?: ¿Cuánto me quieres preciosa? Pues yo te quiero mucho pero tengo dudas sobre tus sentimientos.

L: Pues yo te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginarte.

?: Eso era lo que quería leer querida mía. Tengo muchas ganas de verte algún día y tenerte solo para mí.

L: Yo también espero que llegué ese día cariño mío.

Recordaba muy feliz la conversación de anoche cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clases y sabía que debía despertarme. Justo cuando estaba haciendo esto sentí como si alguien me hubiera golpeado la cabeza y no solo una sino dos veces.

Luka: ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Haku: Te pegamos en la cabeza para ver si despertabas, parecías como si estuvieras muerta.-sonríe inocentemente-

Meiko: Bueno, en realidad sabíamos que habías despertado pero te lo mereces por llegar tarde por tercera vez en el mes. Sebes bien que eso te afecta en las clases.

L: Sí, ya lo sé. No me regañen más por favor, prometo ya no hacer esto de nuevo.

Haku y Meiko empezaron a regañarme y de pronto empezaron a hablar entre ellas ignorándome. Ellas dos son de mis mejores amigas, y por lo tanto, son de las pocas personas que saben de mi secreto aunque no son las únicas por ejemplo también esta...

?: Buenos días chicas ¿cómo están?

Y de pronto un par de ojos azules estaban frente a nosotras tres.

_**Hola a todos! No me odien por no cumplir mi promesa. Es que mis vacaciones no fueron tanto un descanso y luego que tenía que prepararme para entrar a las preparatoria, adaptarme, las clases y los exámenes de nuevo etc, etc. me dejaban sin ninguna idea.**_

_**Pero bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo de la historia. Se que es algo aburrido pero denme una oportunidad, es mi primera historia, tanto de este genero como narradora desde los personajes T.T**_

_**De cualquier manera les pido sus comentarios para saber en que debo mejorar. No haré más promesas para no tener peligro de fallarles, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

**_Adiós: Arielle_**


	3. ¿Cómo inicia todo? Parte 2

**POV Luka**

Ahí estaba frente a mí una de las personas más interesantes que he podido conocer en toda mi vida: Hatsune Miku. Ella era mi otra de mis amigas por no decir que una de las mejores al igual que las otras dos a mi lado. Se encontraba frente a nosotras con sus comunes dos coletas y su bolsa que llevaba a todos lados.

Haku: Buenos días Miku, estamos bien.- solo se saludaron de manos, como si fuera algo muy formal.

Meiko: Hola mi querida Miku-chan,buenos días.- se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó para recibirla.- No te vi cuando llegaste hace rato.

Miku: Eso fue porque estabas platicando con los demás y tuve que entrar a mi salón.

Aunque ellas tres fueran de mis mejores amigas, no podía decir que fuera lo mismo entre ellas. Por alguna razón, Haku y Miku no eran demasiado cercanas, aunque ambas lo fueran con Meiko, quien de pronto estaba más cercana a una que a la otra. Yo prefería llevarme igual con todas, o hacía un esfuerzo. Una voz suave me regresó a la realidad.

Miku: Hola Luka-san. Buenos días.

Luka: Buenos días Miku-chan. No me digas así, solo soy unos meses mayor que tú.

Miku: Gomen, pero esa es mi costumbre. Llegaste tarde, así que me preguntó si has desayunado.

Iba a responder una mentira, pero mi estómago hizo un pequeño ruido y oculté mi rostro de vergüenza.

Miku: Ya sabía que no, así que toma antes de que llegué el profesor.-me entregó una barra de cereal que sacó de su bolsa junto a un vaso de jugo.- No es mucho, pero tómalo.

Luka: Muchas gracias Miku, siempre te preocupas por mí.

Ella solo me dirigió una sonrisa cortés como siempre y se dirigió a su salón pues su maestro estaba por entrar. Teníamos las mismas horas libres a pesar de ser de grupos diferentes y por eso podíamos hablar con ella. En eso pude notar como la miraban algunos de nuestros compañeros al caminar, pero ella era tan distraída que no se daba cuenta. Yo sólo me enojaba con esos actos, pero es obvio enojarme al ser su mejor amiga ¿cierto?

Pasaron otras tres horas hasta que nos tocó hora libre y pude estar con todas mis amigas, lo cual era muy divertido pues siempre teníamos muchas ideas divertidas.

Haku: ¡Por fin somos libres para salir!

Meiko: Calma Haku, que solo es una hora y debemos volver al salón ¬¬

Luka: Dejala ser feliz Meiko, yo también anhelaba que llegara esta hora. Ahora podré comer bien y hablar con ustedes.

Miku: Vamos a que compren su comida y luego veremos que hacer.

Luka: ¿Qué tal si volvemos a meternos al jardín trasero y vemos que hacen los profesores? Nos enteramos de tantas cosas.

Meiko: Eso no esta bien, además fue idea tuya y de Haku-chan. Por poco llaman a nuestro padres si no prometíamos guardar el secreto del maestro de química y la de biología.

Haku: Pero admite que fue muy divertido ver sus caras de espanto cuando nos encontraron, además el de matemáticas se veía divertida cuando quería practicar para una obra.

Todas nos reímos al recordar nuestras aventuras mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería y escogíamos la comida antes de irnos a sentar a nuestra mesa de siempre. Empezamos a comer y hablar de todos los temas que se nos ocurrían hasta que Haku empezó a preguntarme algo.

Haku: Y bueno, ¿que tal tu "enamorado por chat"? Seguramente por él llegaste tarde.

**POV Miku**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Haku empezó con la pregunta de todos los días. No es que no me agradará ver a Luka tan alegre por su relación, pero simplemente comenzaba a desesperarme todo ese interés que le ponían al tema, como si fuera alguna maravilla de otro mundo. Decidí no hacer caso a lo que respondía, aunque pude ver los ojos soñadores que ponía mi amiga al hablar de ese tipo. Esto me llegaba hasta a enojar en ocasiones, pero es normal cuando se trata de tu amiga haciéndole caso a alguien más que a ti ¿cierto? O eso era lo que pensaba al principio.

En eso logré distinguir un cabello rubio que se me hacía muy similar. Se trataba de Rin Kagamine, una alumna que había entrado a mi grupo en este año. Y a su lado estaba Len Kagene*, que a pesar de su parecido eran de familias distintas, e incluso eran pareja. Los saludé a ambos desde la mesa con una sonrisa invitándolos a que se sentarán con nosotros. Ellos aceptaron con gusto y Rin fue bien recibida, pues ella se hizo amiga de Luka al momento de llegada, volviéndose así también nuestra amiga.

Rin: ¿Y cómo te va en tu relación Luka-san?

Len: Espero que te vaya bien, después de todo tú nos ayudaste a nosotros dos para estar juntos.

Pude ver como de pronto el ambiente se volvía tan romántico incluyendo a mis otras dos amigas que eran solteras, pero les encantaba escuchar las historias de amor de todo el mundo. Como a mí me tenía harta ese tema, decidí disculparme y retirarme, diciendo que tenía algo que hacer en la biblioteca; como siempre, todo el mundo me creyó menos Meiko quien me vio dudosa antes de seguir su conversación.

Me retiré lo más pronto que pude y me fui a un lugar solitario de la escuela, el jardín de atrás, mientras trataba de calmarme. Otra vez intentando engañar a mi mente para tratar de callar a mi corazón, pero sabía que era imposible negar lo que sentía. Negar mis sentimientos tan confusos por el predicamento en el que estaba metida.

*1: Le cambié el apellido a Len para que no digan que son hermanos, en mi historia no lo son.

También les avisó que trató de usar versiones más adultas de Rin y Len, como de 17 años.

_**Hola de nuevo, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ya descubrimos que Miku no es la persona con la que esta Luka, sino es otra de sus amigas , entonces ¿quién será el novio de Luka?**_**_Va algo lenta la historia, así que tengan paciencia antes de hacerlas pareja n.n Pero bueno, espero esto les agrade._**

**_Por fin actualice antes de que pasé un mes *-*. Espero que esto se haga común y también que me dieran su opinión que la espero con gusto._**

**_Hasta luego, Arielle._**


	4. ¿Solo amistad?

**POV Miku**

Otra vez me encuentro tratando de calmarme a mí misma para tratar de despejar mi mente pues ni siquiera sé lo que digo o lo qué pienso. Sigo sin entender bien cual es mi situación o mejor dicho porque me tuvó que tocar a mí estar tan enredada. Empecemos porque estoy descubriendo porque me incomoda tanto que hablen de ese "chico ideal de Internet" pero no pienso admitirlo pues no estoy tan segura. Además, la otra parte es que todavía me siento mal por lo que pasó con...

-Hola linda, ¿qué haces tan sola por aquí?- ahí esta ese tono de voz que derrepente ya no me parece tan atractivo como antes.

Volteé a ver al dueño de la voz que interrumpió mis pensamientos para hablarle con mi tono indiferente tan común - Nada que te interese, y tú ¿que haces aquí?

-Estaba pasando cerca de aquí y me di cuenta de que estabas muy sola, así que quise hacerte algo de compañía.

-Gracias por "preocuparte" pero de todas formas ya me iba a mis clases.- dije esto ultimo mientras empezaba a caminar para salir del jardín cuando esa persona se puso en frente de mí con su aire coqueto.

-Por favor, no actués así. Mejor quedate aquí conmigo y podemos hacer lo que quieras.- se estaba acercando demasiado y eso no me agradaba.

-En serio me tengo que ir, así que apartate de mi camino León.- estaba empezando a desesperarme pero

-Vamos linda, deja de portarte así. Te has vuelto diferente conmigo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi comportamiento? Lo único diferente es que ya no soy tan ingenua.

-Por favor Miku, ya me disculpe y te prometo que ya no soy como antes. He cambiado.- parecía que ahora me miraba nervioso, como si de verdad hubiera cambiado. Lástima, no pienso caer de nuevo.

-Ah sí, bien por ti, te felicito. Yo tengo clases, así que dejame ir.

Lo miré de la forma más seria que pude y me fui de ese lugar, empujandolo lo más fuerte que pude y sin importarme que era lo que decía. En serio este tipo no ayudaba a mi situación, pues él tenía mucho que ver con lo confundida que estaba. Traté de olvidarme de él mientras tomaba mis clases, pero a quien no sacaba de mi cabeza era a Luka. Realmente estoy muy confundida, pero ya aclarare las cosas en otro momento. _De todas formas he estado así durante meses._

Así pasaron mis clases, en las que traté de prestar la mayor atención posible hasta que sonó la campana, por lo que tomé mis cosas y decidí irme del salón para encontrame con las chicas. Cuando nos encontramos en el patio no pude evitar darme cuenta de que las chicas me miraban muy emocionadas, a excepción de una pelirrosada que se veía ¿molesta?. Así que las recibí lo más alegre que pudé y nos saludamos antes de continuar la conversación.

Meiko: ¿Y bueno Miku-chan? Ya cuentanos lo que pasó.

Miku: ¿Lo que pasó de que?- estaba muy extrañada por esa pregunta.

Haku: Por favor Miku, no lo ocultes. Queremos saber que pasó con León.

Miku: ¿Así que me vieron con ese tipo, eh?- lo dije algo nerviosa pues temía que hubieran escuchado nuestra conversación. Aunque no fuera muy importante, ellas ni siquiera sabían que yo le hablaba y no quería preguntas sobre lo que pasó.

Meiko: Por favor Miku-chan no lo ocultes. Vimos como estaban muy juntos derrepente, así que cuentanos.

Dejé los nervios de lado y me sentí aliviada; ellas no habían escuchado nada y solo pensaban que me coqueteaba, que en parte era cierto, aunque tampoco me gusta mucho el pensar que Luka también cree eso, así que debo decir algo coherente.

Miku: Ah, sobre eso. No pasó nada, solo quería preguntarme sobre como debía hacer un proyecto.

Haku: ¿Y por eso estaban solos en el jardín trasero?- En serio detesto como Haku y Meiko se interesan demasiado cuando se trata de una pareja, ya sea oficial o una que ellas inventen. Volví a mi actitud indiferente para hablar y así me creyeran.

Miku: Ahhh, sobre eso. Me lo encontré de casualidad cuando estaba caminando cerca de ahí después de ir a la biblioteca y como no queria que lo vieran conmigo para arruinar su popularidad, me llevó a ese lugar aunque no me agradara la idea. -Estaba terminando mi "historia" cuando una duda pasó por mi mente- ¿Y ustedes que hacían por ese lugar tan solitario?

Luka: Meiko quería buscarte para ir todas a nuestros salones y como no te encontramos por ningún lado, yo les aconsejé que podías estar ahí, así que fuimos.- ella se notaba algo enojada, pero preferí no preguntar, quizás solo eran cosas mías.

De esta forma todas me creyeron y así me pudé ir a mi casa, no sin antes despedirme de ellas.

Ya cuando era más tarde me encontraba tranquila en mi habitación escuchando música, cuando todo lo que pasó en el día vino a mi mente y traté de organizarme lo más que pudé. Para no hacer la historia muy larga me di cuenta del resultado final, por no decir que lo admití: lo que sentía y quería con Luka era algo más que una simple amistad. Sabía que esto pasaba desde hace tiempo aunque no estaba segura, después de todo yo no me sentía así desde lo que me pasó con León. Todavía peor, yo nunca imagine que pudiera sentir esto por una mujer, después de todo, a mí me habían gustado los hombres desde siempre. _Pero ella era más que esos chicos._ Y pensando esto, decidi dormir teniendo la mente un poco más ordenada después de declararme a mí misma que lo que sentía por Luka no era solo amistad.

**POV Luka**

Simplemente cuando llegué a mi casa no podía ocultar mi rostro de enojo por lo que pasó en la escuela. Pues no pasó nada más ni nada menos que cuando terminamos de hablar con los rubios y caminabamos cerca del jardín, había visto junto a mis amigas a MI mejor amiga Miku muy cercana a uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Su nombre era León y por alguna razón, desde ese momento empezó a caerme mal, aunque antes lo ignoraba por más conocido que fuese, es más, ¿porque debería caerme mal de un momento a otro?

En fin, tomabámos nuestras clases y mis dos amigas no paraban de estar muy interesadas en lo que vieron. Realmente no tienen remedio cuando se trata de unir parejas. Cuando sonó el timbre nos dirigimos al patio para encontrarnos con cierta peliaqua como todos los días, quien nos recibía con una bella sonrisa. De solo pensar en como la habíamos visto, otra vez me sentía muy enojada por dentro y creo que se notaba porque de pronto Miku me veía muy extrañada.

Cuando Meiko y Haku comenzaron a molestarla con lo que vimos, yo solo estaba ahí parada sin querer escuchar lo que decían, al pensar que ella diría cosas románticas o algo por el estilo. Esperen, a mí no deberían molestarme estas cosas ¿no?, después de todo ella puede estar con quien quiera. _Aunque no quiero eso realmente._

Al verla que se había puesto algo tensa, solo hizó que me sintiera más rara todavía, como si lo que pasó hubiera sido algo muy emocionante. Me decidí a mejor escuchar la platica y de cierta forma me sentí menos frustrada al saber que ella no sentía nada especial por ese chico, que era lo único que parecía interesarme, lo que se me hizó raro pero quisé pensar que era porque no quería que él estuviera con un mal tipo.

Por lo tanto cuando se despidió de nosotras, mostró una de sus lindas sonrisas, haciendo que me sintiera mejor. Esperen, ¿qué estoy pensando? solo es mi mejor amiga. Y sin saber porque, esas palabras estan haciendo que me sienta peor, recordandola a ella con ese tipo.

Esa era la razon por la que ahora me encontraba en mi casa, sola como siempre, más confundida que nunca en mi vida. Seguía sin entender mis reacciones pues al final de cuentas Miku es solo mi amiga, además tengo novio, no debería sentirme así con nadie más que él, aunque este en otro país. Y hablando de él, no habia parado de recibir mensajes de su parte, por lo que empecé a hablarle, tratando de olvidar un poco todo lo que había en mi cabeza. Después de todo, lo que siento hacia ella es ¿solo amistad?

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo la última actualización del año 0.0 Y gracias a Scarlet y Chikane por sus reviews: ya pronto descubrirán quien es. Además Chikane me he dado cuenta que el mundo es chico, pues por tus historias yo me decidí a crear esta n.n**

**Bueno, ya Miku acepto sus sentimientos después de lo que ella dice han sido meses que lo ha ocultado. Al parecer alguien se quiere meter en esta historia y esta haciendo que Luka empiece a descubrir sus sentimientos, siendo ahora ella la confundida jeje. Ya veremos que más pasa entre estas dos chicas o lo que hará Miku.**

**Tengo una pequeña pregunta: ¿les gusta el yaoi? ¿Y su pareja favorita en Vocaloid, si es que la tienen? Es que digamos que lo voy a incluir en mi historia (no puedo evitarlo, me gusta tanto como el yuri), pero quiero saber que piensan así que espero su review con opiniones también de como va la historia.**

**Hasta el próximo año, Arielle.**


	5. Encuentros sorpresa

**POV Miku**

Hoy me levantó más temprano que de costumbre pues con todo mi "descubrimiento" de hace un tiempo no tenía mucho sueño, por lo que decidó tomar una ducha más larga para despejar un poco más todas mis ideas; ya que términe con eso preparó mis cosas para el colegio y me pongó mi uniforme para después tomar un rápido desayuno así como algo de comida para la escuela, siempre llevando algo extra por si "alguien" lo necesita otra vez.

En esos momentos voy dirigiendome hacia el subterráneo para llegar a la escuela cuando de pronto escuchó a alguien llamandome:

-Miku-san, buenos días.- Esto si es una sorpresa.

-Hola Len-sama. Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

-La verdad es que nosotros vivimos muy cerca pero casi nunca nos encontramos en el camino. Y no me trates con tanto respeto, me siento viejo.

-No seas exagerado, además la que debería enojarse sería yo, pues soy casi un año más joven que tú.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón, pero bueno ¿quieres seguir hablando mientras vamos a la estación? Aunque es algo temprano, ¿no crees?

-Pienso lo mismo que tú, mejor sigamos caminando. Y sí, es un poco temprano pero es que no pudé dormir demasiado y no tuvé más opción que levantarme. ¿Y cuál es tu razón para ir al colegio tan pronto?

-No lo sé, creo que también tengo la misma razón que tú. He tenido muchas cosas que pensar últimamente y prefiero concentrarme en la escuela.- su mirada era algo extraña, así que me aventuré a preguntar.

-¿Acaso algo pasa entre tú y Rin-san? Nunca te habias comportado antes de esa manera.

En ese momento llego el subterráneo a la estación y nos apresuramos para tomar un lugar antes de continuar la plática. Cuando estabamos sentados, decidí verlo de una manera curiosa para que así respondiera a mi pregunta mientras bajaba la mirada.

-La verdad no estoy seguro si las cosas están diferentes o solo soy yo el que esta imaginando cosas. Es que de pronto Rin ya no es tan afectuosa conmigo como lo era antes o al menos así lo veo; por ejemplo, ahora ya no me ataca con abrazos y besos como hace unos meses o no le agrada que vaya a su casa para recogerla en las mañanas como antes. Incluso se enfada cuando se me ocurre abrazarla de sorpresa o mostrarme cariñoso en frente de nuestros amigos, pero quizás ustedes no lo notan porque cuando nos reunimos actúa como antes y eso me confunde demasiado.

-Vaya, realmente siento que te pase todo eso Len-sama. Pero en serio espero que todo terminé pronto para que ya no estés tan preocupado.

-No te preocupes por eso, además creo que yo...

No terminó su oración porque habíamos llegado a la estación para ir al colegio y nos apresuramos a salir del vagón antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Mientras subíamos las escaleras de la estación, él me dijo que ya no quería hablar del tema y mejor cambiaramos la conversación, idea que yo acepté pues hablar solo de cosas relacionadas con el amor realmente no era mi plan favorito.

Seguimos caminando un buen trayecto hablando temas muy triviales, como la escuela, las cosas que nos gustaban y demás, descubriendo que la verdad teníamos algunas cosas en común, algo que nunca habíamos podido descubrir graicas a la intervención de nuestras amigas, pues él estaba ocupado con Rin y yo con Meiko o Luka cada que nos reuníamos todos. Continuamos con nuestra agradable plática incluso cuando llegamos al colegio, pues eramos los únicos alumnos de nuestro grado que conocíamos; todo iba muy tranquilamente e incluso discutíamos sobre el mejor género musical cuando de pronto escuché como me llamaban por segunda vez en el día.

Me:¡Miku-chan! Qué gusto poderte ver antes de clases.- y sentí como me abrazaban en ese momento.

Mi:A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Meiko-san.

Me:Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así porque me siento vieja.

L:Es lo mismo que yo le dijé cuando me saludó.

Mi:No me ayudas mucho que digamos, Len. Y no te enojes Meiko, lo que pasa es que tengo esa costumbre desde siempre por llamar así a todas las personas mayores que yo.

Me:Esta bien te perdonó pero no me llames así de nuevo. Dime Meiko-chan como siempre te lo pidó, pues ya tenemos bastante confianza entre ambas ¿no?

Mi:Creo que sí, tienes razón Meiko-chan.

Me:Muy bien y ahora- voltea a ver a Len- ¿qué haces aquí tan pronto y sin Rin? Normalmente llegas más tarde.

L: Lo que pasa es que Rin me llamó pidiendome esperarla en el colegio en vez de ir por ella a su casa.

H: ¿Y es por eso que estás con Miku?

Me: ¡Haku! ¿En qué momento apareciste?

H: Llegué hace unos minutos, cuando vi a estos platicando y decidí acercarme, al parecer, al mismo tiempo que tú. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta Len.

L: Bueno, lo que pasa es que Miku y yo nos estabamos platicando hace un momento porque llegamos desde temprano.

Mi: Sí, hemos estado aquí desde temprano y decidimos conversar durante ese rato.

Me: Me alegra mucho que se estén conociendo mejor, así podremos juntarnos todos más seguido.

Ella solo nos vió con una mirada incrédula. Haku realmente me hace rabiar cuando empieza con ese tipo de preguntas como si estuviera investigando algo, con su tono tan indiferente de siempre. Ambas estabámos a punto de responder algo cuando llegó alguien más con nosotras.

Lu: Hola chicos, ¿cómo están todos?- Y en ese momento me relajé un poco con su sonrisa.

**POV Luka**

Me: Esto es realmente extraño: Luka llegando temprano. ¿Se podría saber la razón de este privilegio?

Lu: Ayer me dormí antes y por lo tanto, pude levantarme temprano y venir para la escuela en el auto. Pero que manera tan mala de recibirme, al menos salundenme con una sonrisa.

Me: Creo que tienes razón, así que buenos días Luka- chan.

H: Hola Luka, que bien verte por aquí desde temprano.

L: Hola Luka- chan, buenos días.

Mi: Buenos días, Luka-san. Que gusto que ya estés aquí.- ella me responde son sus sonrisas alegres de siempre y eso me agrada mucho, aunque no dejó de sentir algo de tensión alrededor.

Lu: Pero bueno, ¿de qué estaban platicando antes de que yo llegará? Me sorprende a verlos a todos reunidos tan temprano.

Me: La verdad es que Haku y yo acabamos de unirnos a la conversación, por lo tanto Miku-chan y Len-kun son los que han estado platicando desde hace tiempo.

Lu: ¿En serio? Vaya, eso es una sorpresa.-En ese momento no pudé evitar sentir algo de incommodidad dentro de mí al imaginar a Miku sola con Len.

H: Realmente es una sorpresa para todos ¿no? Que de un momento a otro ellos empiecen a platicar como si nada justo cuando no hay nadie conocido alrededor- puede que yo me sintiera algo incómoda con ese pensamiento, pero no podría decir que estaba de acuerdo con Haku, se que le gusta Len e inventar historias en su mente pero esto es el colmo.

Solo pudé notar como Miku iba a responderle algo, cuando de pronto llegó Rin y empezó a saludarnos a todas actuando cariñosa con Len después de eso, cosa que evitó un enfrentamiento y pronto sonó el timbre.

Me: Bueno, es hora de entrar a clases. Vamos entonces Luka-chan y Haku-chan. Nos vemos luego Miku-chan y Len, no llegues tan tarde al salón.- de pronto sentí como mi amiga me jalaba con fuerza para irnos.

Mi: Nos vemos luego chicas. -mostró su sonrisa de siempre antes de ir a su salón también, dejando solos a Rin y Len.

Después de eso pasaron nuestras clases más rápido de lo normal o eso sentí yo, pues yo estaba en mi propio mundo pensando en todo lo que me había ocurrido ultimamente. Cuando salimos a nuestra hora libre nos reunimos los seis para almorzar y pude notar como Miku estaba hablando con Len, mientras Rin seguía en el salón; ni siquiera supe el porque pero me sentí algo enojada con esa imagen.

Me: Miku-chan, Len-kun ¿listos para almorzar?

Mi: Por supuesto Meiko-chan. Solo falta que Rin termine de hablar con el maestro.

Lu: Oye, Len ¿porque llegaste antes que nosotras para estar platicando con Miku?

L: Bueno, al parecer no notaste que el profesor me dejó salir antes. Entonces, le estaba dando una vuelta a la escuela cuando vi a Miku igual que yo porque el maestro estaba revisando apuntes y ella los presentó. De eso mismo esta hablando Rin con el maestro.

R: ¡Ya por fin salí de ahí! Vaya que el maestro es estricto. Hola a todas, hola mi querido Len-kun- le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras él la abrazaba. Y bien, vayamos a almorzar de una vez.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el jardín cuando de pronto recorde que había olvidado mi dinero en el salón de clases y decidí regresarme sola por el. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos estaba distraída y caminaba despacio, así que no me sorprendí cuando choqué con alguien.

?: Disculpa, ¿te lastime? Siento ir tan rápido, es que estoy esperando poder ver a alguien, lo siento.

Lu: No te preocupes, yo estoy bien. Yo soy quien debe disculparse, estaba distraída.- y justo cuando levante la mirada sentí como un sentimiento despertaba en mí.

?: Oye, tu eres Megurine Luka ¿no?

Lu: Sí, y al parecer tu eres... León si no me equivoco. Bueno, siendo tan popular como podría no saber tu nombre.

León: Bueno, hay gente que preferiría no saber como me llamó, como ella.

Guau, eso es una sorpresa. Alguien que no quiera saber de la superestrella de la escuela, eso es nuevo. De pronto noté como su mirada perdida se ilumino un poco y volteó a verme.

Le: Disculpa, tu eres amiga de Hatsune Miku, no es verdad?

Lu: Sí, lo soy. ¿Para que quieres saber?

Le: Quisiera hacerte una pregunta sobre ella.

Lu: Si es sobre cuándo te puede ver para ayudarte con tu proyecto la verdad no tengo la menor idea, así que no me preguntes.- por un momento vi su mirada pensativa pues lo miraba detenida y fríamente.

Le:No es sobre eso, solo quiero saber ¿ella alguna vez se ha enamorado?

Lu: No tengo que reponderte esa pregunta pues no sé que intenciones tengas con mi mejor amiga, en todo caso preguntale a ella.- y me alejé de él, dirigiendome a mi salón mientras una enorme furia recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Vaya sorpresa agradable tuve en estos momentos.


End file.
